Alcohol
by Sailor Ra
Summary: present time When there's a party at a dance club, Mana gets drunk and Atemu has to be the one to take her back home. But she says some things that make Atemu think. AtemuxMana


Hehe, I did this after watching a movie.

Title: Alcohol

Pairing: AtemuxManaxOtogi

Hints of: YugiAnzu, KisaraSeto, MarikMaiBakura, MahadoIsis

Rate: PG-13 (Language, Alcohol, Sex)

Words: 985

Summary: (Present time) Atemu and his friends go to a party and has to take Mana back after she gets drunk off some spiked sodas. Mana says something that makes Atemu wonder about their relationship

* * *

_**Alcohol **_

"_I don't wanna wait for our live to be over!" _

"_I want to know right now."_

The music was drilling into his head as Atemu mentally cursed. Damn, Jou for spiking his soda now he could barely think straight! He walked around the dance floor in his black jeans and short sleeve black shirt. The puzzle dangling around his neck as he watched Seto and Kisara kissing and dancing at the same time. He then saw Yugi and Anzu dancing, sneaking kisses in-between. And then he saw Mai sitting on Bakura's lap with Marik glaring angrily at him. Honda and Shizuka were happily talking and dancing at the same time with the lights bouncing everywhere. The beautiful music pumping in his ears.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," Atemu muttered as he saw the brown haired girl with a blue tank top and jean skirt. She had her arms wrapped around Otogi's neck and his hands at her waist. Her cheeks slightly red a dead give away of her drinking. Damn Jou and Honda for spiking the sodas. They were all at some dance club because it was Anzu birthday.

Otogi pressed his lips on her neck and traced down to her shoulder as she moaned lightly. Quickly Atemu yanked her away from the black haired dice boy who looked annoyed, but didn't say anything as Mana wrapped her arms around Atemu. She nuzzled into his neck which made him blush slightly, but ignored it as he put her arm around her neck.

"Mana, I'm taking you home," Atemu said to her as she smiled up at him. She slipped her free hand into the back jean pocket. He ignored the urge to press her to the nearest wall and kiss her harshly, damn it the alcohol was tricking his mind. Mana was his best friend, practically his sister!

"Oooooooookkkkkkkaaaay, love," she said happily as Atemu gave her a piggy back ride out of the dance club. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly as he ignored the pain in his pants. This was so freaking screwed up. Sister, incest, that's how he had to think about this. But then again in _Angel Sanctuary_ Sara and Setsuna….NO! NO! NO! NO!

"I'm so glad you're here, prince," her words were slurred as he put her in a limo Seto had sent in case they got drunk. She laid comfortably on his lap as Atemu tried to get her off of him and lay on the seat, but she curled up comfortably against him. He laid there as he gently stroked her hair. Damn, she was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.

"Oh Atemmmmmuuuuuuuuuuu," she slurred as she looked up at him and smiled, "I'm so glad you're here because I don't know what I would do without you! My life would be so boooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrring! And I love you so much!" she said as Atemu looked down at her surprised. He saw her sit up and cup his cheek with a goofy smile on her lips. He shivered lightly as she leaned in and kissed his lips. The kiss was long and slow and he gently parted his lips to let her tongue explore his mouth. By shock she was in control for a moment, but soon Atemu's tongue thrust into her mouth and heard a soft moan from her throat.

"I loooooooovvvvvveeeee you so much," she said pulling away from his lips, "I've had dreams about uuuuuuuuuussssssss! Yoooooooouuuuu and mmmmmeee were at the beach and you were holding me so tightly. You were talking to me and kissing me." She didn't get to finish because he caught her lips in his again. His hands were on her lips and he felt like tugging her jean skirt off, but didn't because one they were in a limo and two he was somewhat in a descent state of mind, but when the limo did stop the two scrambled out of the car.

"Mana," he whispered huskily as the two got into her apartment (actually her and Mahado's apartment). The apartment's living room had a leather sofa and the kitchen was next to it. The floors were wooden and there was a coffee table that was made of glass and marble that was in front of the leather sofa.

He pressed her to the sofa as she curled up next to him. She tasted so good right now, but he quickly pulled away. Mana was drunk and so was he. That was the only reason this was happening, but she tasted so good. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"Mana, no. Your drunk and I don't-" Atemu tried to talk some sense into her, but she only giggled and kissed his neck. He had to bit his lip as she kissed his neck, " Mana, no no no no no. I love you as a sister and I don't wanna screw it up."

"But you love me, don't you?" she giggled as her leg brushed against his inner thigh and he groaned. Even so he gently got out of the sofa and got some breath mints. He popped one into his mouth then gave Mana one. She opened her mouth as he sighed and placed the white candy on her tongue. She curled up next to him. She closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

"I love you Atemu."

"I love you too, Mana."

"As a sister?" he shook his head.

"No as a lover, but I want to kiss you when your not drunk."

"Will you kiss me in the morning?"

"Yes and I can't wait."

Damn she was going to have one hell of a hang over in the morning. And he knew he would be holding her hair back while she vomited her guts out in the morning. And he would still want to kiss her.


End file.
